Clarington Emergency
'History' The Town of Newcastle was formed through amalgamation in 1974. In 1994, it was renamed the Municipality of Clarington partly due to confusion of the municipal name with that of the community of Newcastle within its borders. The fire departments that combined to form the new Newcastle Fire Department were: *Bowmanville Fire Department *Clarke Township Fire Department in Orono *Newcastle Fire Department covering the original Village of Newcastle 'Fire Stations' 'Department Profile' Clarington operates a composite department. Pumpers 10, 12 and 14 are career staffed. Stations 3 and 5 are volunteer/paid-on-call. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) - 2430 Durham Highway 2, Bowmanville Built 1994 :Pumper 10 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1250/500/25F) (SN#M733) :Pumper 11 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1050/800/40F) (SN#19641) :Aerial 11 - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/105' HSL rear-mount) (SN#18867) :Tanker 11 - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (port./1500) :Rescue 11 - 2006 Ford F-550 / PK Welding :Utility 11 - 2005 Chevrolet K3500 / PK Welding / Advance brush tender :ATV 11 :Boat 11 - Zodiac / Evinrude (25 h.p.) :Parade - 1965 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65049) 'Fire Station 2' - 3333 Durham Highway 2, Newcastle Built 2014 :Pumper 12 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1050/500/25F) (MSO#M300) :Pumper 122 - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/840) (Ex-S-180 demo unit) :Aerial 12 '- 2013 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/100' HP rear-mount) :'Tanker 12 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Advance (port./1500) 'Fire Station 3' - 5708 Main Street, Orono Built 1984 :Pumper 13 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Fort Garry (1050/800/15F) (MSO#M055) :Tanker 13 - 2007 International / Eastway :Utility 13 - 1993 GMC Sierra :ATV3 - 2003 Polaris Ranger :Parade - 1933 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper 'Fire Station 4' - 2611 Trulls Road, Courtice Built 2005 :Pumper 14 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1050/500/25A) (MSO#M600) :Tanker 14 - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (420/1500) :Rescue 14 - 1990 GMC / PK Welding step van :Pumper 144 - 2004 Freightliner M2-112 / Fort Garry (1050/500) (MSO#9668) 'Fire Station 5' - 2354 Concession 8, Enniskillen Built 1990 :Pumper 15 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable :Tanker 15 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (port./1500) 'Assignment Unknown' :2004 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500/40F) (MSO#9584) (Ex-Pumper 14) :2003 Freightliner FL80 / Advance pumper (1050/800/80F) (Ex-Pumper 15) :2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte tanker (port./1600) :Parade - 1940 Ford / Bickle pumper (420/150) 'Retired Apparatus' *2004 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500/40F) (MSO#9583) (Ex-Pumper 10) (Used as a long-term loan by Grande Prairie County Fire Services) *2003 Freightliner FL112 / Asphodel pumper (1250/500) (SN#AHT0030) (Sold to Dependable December 2017; awaiting buyer) *1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte tanker (port./1600) (Ex-Tanker 14) *1995 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#9114) (Sold to Liverpool Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) *1994 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#8222) (Sold to Centre Hastings Fire Department) *1990 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1104) *1990 Ford F800 / Almonte tanker (250/1500) *1988 Ford C9000 / Superior quint (1050/500/75' Smeal rearmount) (SN#SE 941) *1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 859) (Sold to Spanish Volunteer Fire Department) *1987 Ford F800 / Dependable tanker (-/1600) *1985 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 648) (Donated to Ontario Power Generation for use as a training unit at the Wesleyville Training Centre.) *1984 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) *1981 International COF1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1137) (Sold to Liverpool Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) *1979 Ford L800 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#79017) (Ex-Darlington Nuclear Generating Station Emergency Response Team) (Donated to Durham College) *1978 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-869) *1977 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) *1976 Ford L / MTI tanker (250/1500) *1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#70031) 'External Links' *Clarington Emergency & Fire Services *Clarington Emergency & Fire Services Facebook page *Clarington Firefighters (IAFF Local 3139) 'Station Map' Category:Durham Region Category:Departments operating Advance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Asphodel apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus